Scooby Doo and the Ancient Power
by Joltiria
Summary: Scooby and the gang are invited to an archaeological discovery by Professor Hindsworth to uncover the mysteries behind the most famous Egyptian Pharaoh to date, with the XY gang coming along for the ride. Between curses, rising mummies and a mystery to solve, the truth behind the Pure One comes to light, revealing something no one was ready for.
1. Meeting up Again!

**Before you brandish your pitchforks and torches, the amazing Wanli has authorised that I can write this installment into their Scooby Doo/Pokemon crossover series. This story is set after the Mezmerising Mechanical Melody and IS CANON TO THE TIMELINE! Ask Wanli, it's actually a part of the universe.**

 **I wrote the plot and the mystery myself, no Wanli involvement there so sweet poetic justice will be served ice cold, get ready for a mystery to be solved! The cover isn't finished yet so won't be up for a while.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Up above a sandy, barren wasteland known only as a desert, a sole airplane – small in size and only designed to seat around six people with one pilot – soared bravely above the dry winds and harsh temperatures. In the passenger area of the plane sat four teenagers, one highly nervous dog and an aging man, all of whom were heading for the same place.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to come along, Professor Hindsworth," Velma turned to the history lecturer at Coolsville University – who had been giving her one on one tutorship to help her get the best grades she can. "This is an exciting discovery in the archaeological field."

"After all your hard work under my tutelage, I thought this was the best way to repay you," Hindsworth, a man with greying, curly hair under a beige safari hat and a dark two-piece suit with a white shirt a black tie, smiled kindly at her. "This temple is a discovery of a lifetime. Plus, I've heard you've been to Egypt before so all of you are kinda experienced in this sort of excavation."

"Well, we don't mean to brag…" Fred began to say when Daphne covered his mouth with her hands.

"What Freddie means to say is that we have been to one once before," she glared at the trap loving teen before smiling sweetly at the professor. "This will be a whole new experience for us, however."

"Like, ancient Egypt plus undiscovered room equals creepiness!" Shaggy shivered in his seat, clutching to a shaking Scooby who was sitting next to him.

"Reah! Reepiness!" The talking dog agreed with chattering teeth and a quick nod.

"So, how was the university able to fund a trip like this?" Fred had managed to get away from Daphne's mouth hold, inquiring as he knew that there wasn't any money within the university's funding to allow its professors into outside field researches.

"A donation from a kind millionaire," The professor replied, not caring that his place of work had just been called cheap buy a younger person than his teaching audience. "They gave to all of the subjects, but I just so happened to be the only one who had never been able to go on an archaeological dig outside of America, so they sent me on this… plus the study of the ancient Egyptians is my forte. I was allowed a team of five students to come with me but…"

"But?"

"…But no one passed their midterms with a First so I decided to give the opportunity to someone who deserved it," he gave a proud glance at a now blushing Velma. "She mentioned that you four would be perfect for coming along with her, so I agreed to that as the condition for bringing her along. And boy, am I glad I did that." Two glares were sent in Velma's direction and it was easy to guess who was behind it.

"So, like, what are we getting ourselves into?" Shaggy asked, worried about his future health in the hands of the others and this unknown professor. "Is this place, like, full of cobwebs and mummies?!"

"Oh no, my lad, oh no!" Professor Hindsworth chuckled at his question, heartily. "The temple we're heading to has been 'discovered' multiple times so far. Most of it has been excavated, but there are rumours that a hidden chamber can be found thanks to the paintings and hieroglyphs on the walls. I am sure there is a reason as to why no one else has found it before now but I hope to be the one to find out what is in that chamber, if I can get there first."

"What do you mean, get there first?" Daphne raised an eyebrow, her voice rising a few octaves out of disbelief.

"We aren't the only ones on the site, my girl," The professor replied, a sad glint flashed in his brown eyes. "Four younger archaeologists are going to be there as well, all of whom are looking for the entrance to the hidden chamber as well as I am. However, to make things fair, we are all entering together and getting the same amount of time in the temple. We also are sharing the same campsite as to not cheat."

"That makes sense," Fred nodded, thinking over the situation. "If it helps, professor, I could set traps around the camp to make sure no one…"

"NO TRAPS!" Four voices yelled at the blond haired, ascot wearing teen, who curled in on himself from his seat.

"Alright, alright…" The professor couldn't believe it, the man called Fred Jones was actually pouting over his lack of ability to set some traps around their future campsite. Teenagers these days, if it wasn't their electronic devices it was something else, in this case… traps.

"So, professor," Velma managed to regain control of the tense atmosphere. "Who is this mysterious millionaire that gave the funding that allowed for this to happen?"

"I'm not allowed to give our funder's details away," Professor Hindsworth answered with a sympathetic look. "Even I don't know who they are, only people higher up know who they are. Apparently, they are quite well known due to some, recent event. That's all I can tell you kids."

"Hmm… mysterious…" Velma muttered.

"Like, I've had enough of spontaneous mysteries for a lifetime," Shaggy turned to his companion, who was covering his ears, trying to block out the conversation. "Right Scoob?"

"Reah, right!" Scooby whined, not looking forwards to what might happen to them in the future of their trip.

~0~o~0~

A few hours later, the plane had touched down in a small airport that was close to the location of the campsite. Luckily, the port had a few conventional areas, including an area for changing. The teenagers got into their safari gear to keep themselves cool in the scorching temperatures as the professor was pulled away by one of the Egyptian officials for the excavation, apparently due to something about their part in the find.

"The minibus that will take us there will arrive shortly," he told them before disappearing off to confirm the new developments. "Please be patient until it gets here, there are food stops and shops you can look at before we leave."

It was that answer which led Shaggy and Scooby to sit in the seating area outside of one of the airport's cafés, munching away on one of the many snacks they had brought from the counter inside. Whilst going to another country was awesome, going to one known for its history of curses and mummies wasn't so cool. They had just recovered from yet another mystery when Velma had given them the news that they were invited, so their reaction wasn't what their friend had hoped would be.

"I wish the kids were here," Shaggy said suddenly, staring into his half-eaten sandwich, which was a wonder in itself because he never left anything half eaten in his hands for long. "They wouldn't, like, judge us for not wanting to go into this creepy temple thing with dead people in it."

"Reah, they wouldn't," Scooby looked down with a whine, knowing who Shaggy was referring to. After the whole business with that horrific Puppet Master, the Mystery Incorporated members had to leave soon due to the Pokémon world's government not wanting the foreign teens in longer than they had to be. Both Shaggy and Scooby were extremely worried for the kid's mental health, even on the plane after the teary goodbye. three mysteries in a row, two of which almost ended tragically, would be enough to scare any child away forever, but they had a feeling that wouldn't get those kids down. The four of them were as tough as nails, or old boots in a way. "Rhaggy, do you think we'll see them again?"

"I think so, Scoob," Shaggy replied with a soft smile, reminiscing of the joyous moments the six of them had spent together. "I think so…" A quiet giggle made the two sit up straight, their heads violently pivoting from left to right to find the source. Only minutes in Egypt and already they were experiencing spooky things, couldn't one trip not end up in a mystery solving quest?! They began to shake, shivers rolling up their spines since there was no one around them at the moment. It was creepy, it was terrifying, it was…

"Seriously? You're still that scared of little old me?!" Two child sized hands covered their eyes, but the voice was enough to give it away. Pulling the hands off, Shaggy and Scooby turned to see a blonde-haired girl with pigtails wearing a white t-shirt with a beige sleeveless cardigan, tucked into a white, creased skirt. The only thing that was the same was those pink Mary-Jane shoes. They couldn't believe it.

It was Bonnie!

~0~o~0~

"Of course, of all the millionaires it had to be, Mr. Ketchum was the one to fund this," Velma rolled her eyes from her place in the minibus but she was smiling none the less. "I should have known." When she had confronted by Shaggy and Scooby – with Fred and Daphne by her side – about a certain eight-year-old who was hanging cutely in his arms, the dots aligned together pretty quickly. Of course, it was near on impossible for a child from the Regions to be able to come in a place like Egypt, but it wasn't if you had connections to a certain Taku Ketchum. In Bonnie's case, she had ties to his nephew, Ash. As Shaggy and Scooby caused a commotion, the other three children from their last mystery adventure in Lumiose came barrelling over as they were looking for Bonnie, who had run off moments later.

It turned out, Taku had sent them over to make sure the funding had been well spent, but the teenagers knew that it was all just a cover to allow both gangs to see each other again. Knowing that the kids were joining them put a spring in Shaggy and Scooby's steps, which resulted in them practically dragging the other children to the minibus when it arrived.

"Yep!" Bonnie was practically bouncing in her seat, annoying her older brother slightly with her actions. "We were given one job before we left, right Ash?" Her smirk suggested what that job was to the adults, and the blushing grunt of an acknowledgement only confirmed it. That job was making sure the boy didn't end up getting kidnapped again.

"Bonnie, don't speak about it," Clemont frowned as he flicked through his book on Egyptian history, catching up on what most kids learnt about for years at school. "We know the one rule for us coming over here by ourselves, no need to mention it, move on."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" His sister answered, choosing to stare out of the window instead.

"So, what is this excavation about?" Serena asked, trying to shift the mood in the minibus to a more positive one.

"Glad you asked, young lady," Professor Hindsworth answered proudly, practically puffing out his chest as he spoke. "The temple was made to honour the Pharaohs, the human gods of the Egyptian civilisation. However, wall art and Hieroglyphics suggest that only one Pharaoh was the focus of the temple we're going to, that Pharaoh being Tutankhamun, the boy king. Rumour has it that one of the pieces of art tells how to get into a hidden chamber inside the temple, one of which has never been opened before!" The man was almost bursting from his excitement. "If we can open it, it will be the discovery of the century! Even more rumours suggest that there is untold treasures hidden within its closed off walls!"

"Treasure?" Daphne turned to smile at Fred, thinking about the possibilities. "Maybe it could be gold!"

"Maybe even gems like Rubies and Sapphires!" Bonnie added, raising her hands to the air.

"Considering the geography, it would most likely be Diamonds or Pearls." Clemont muttered out loud, his head still buried deep into the book he was reading.

"Aww, you're no fun." Having been silent for a while, Shaggy looked over at Ash, who seemed to be deep in thought, staring out of the window with a vacant look in his eyes. Being worried about the boy, Shaggy did the first thing he could think of to make sure everything was truly fine. He started up a conversation.

"So, urrr, are you, like, alright?" He inquired, not to certain about the tired look he received back.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Ash sighed, still focusing his attention on the bland exterior that the minibus was driving through. "…It's just…"

"The Puppet Master incident?" Shaggy suggested, finally managing to gain the ten-year-old's full attention.

"Well, sorta," Ash began rubbing his arm nervously, staring at the ground to avoid any form of eye contact. "I feel okay personally, Amanda's in jail and nobody got hurt but… ever since that mystery was over, the others have been weary thanks to what happened with Uncle Taku and, you know." Shaggy nodded slowly, understanding what the boy meant, he was talking about that hostage situation.

"Yeah, I know."

"I guess it's to be expected and, I know they care, but I'm not some glass figure that can be broken or taken easily," The boy sighed once again, but heavily this time as the feelings that had been weighing him down were slowly dissipating with each and every word. "I know they're just being friends but I don't need protecting twenty-four seven. Sometimes, I don't know how to even start up a conversation because if I do, I know all my emotions will come tumbling out and that's the worst thing that could happen!"

"Listen, pal," Shaggy placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, the other one occupied by an extremely worried Pikachu, from across the seats. "Tell them how you feel about it, you guys are, like, the closest friends I have ever met. If there is anyone who can sort something like this out, it's you four."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed from beside Shaggy. "Rhou four can do it!"

"Plus, you have the cutest yet, like, most powerful bodyguard right on your shoulder," The hippie commented as Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against his trainer's with an adorable 'chu'. "You have no need to be worried, right?"

"Thanks, you guys," Ash smiled as he picked Pikachu up from his shoulder and brought the electric type in for a cuddle. "I'll talk to them when we reach the campsite."

"Speaking of campsites," Professor Hindsworth had only managed to hear the last word of the conversation and had stood up, pointing through the windscreen at a triangular structure with a bunch of tents gathered near its dark, foreboding entrance. "We're here."


	2. Four Ways to Archaeology!

**Sorry for the month later update... stuff happened.**

 **Anyway thanks for the support and onto reviews.**

 **Wanli8970: THY CREATOR HATH SPOKEN! And she likes it, yay! Well, he is a scientist, Crissy. It is, We're here for a few days of hell, thank you! Okay, I am looking forwards to the conspiracy theories.**

 **PokeGirlPG21: I may have, I may have not. ;) Oh, who am I kidding, of course I did! I am a Pokemon fan, after all.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read this and on with the next chapter!**

* * *

The minibus rolled to a stop, shaking from side to side is its cargo of passengers clambered out into the campsite. The area was surrounded by a wooden, spiked planked fence, possibly to ward away any dangerous beasts that came out at night. A large, white linen tent was set up in the middle of the sight, the last of the sun's rays showed it to contain a dining table which revealed it was the main living space. Multiple other tents of varying degree and size were littered around haphazardly, with not much care put into where each one was placed. The most noticeable thing was, that each of the tents were as far away from each other as they could possibly be, leaving a large, open space for them to set up their accommodation for their stay.

"I have a feeling that these other archaeologists don't really like each other." Velma noted as the group of ten made their way over to the large space left for them to set up camp.

"Or they have something to hide!" Fred grinned mischievously, only to howl in pain thanks to a slap to the back of the head from an agitated Daphne, who had been forced to listen to his trap talks for hours. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Save the conspiracy theories for if we truly have a mystery, Freddie." She replied back with a hefty sigh, causing Shaggy and Scooby to shiver violently.

"Now she's said that, she's like, jinxed us all!" He cried out, hugging his canine companion whose teeth were chattering loudly together.

"Reah! Jinxed us!" Scooby agreed, causing the professor to laugh loudly.

"Come, come now," Hindsworth chuckled heartily, trying to calm the shaking twosome down. "Don't believe in such superstitions. There will be no such mysteries here…"

"I wouldn't say that, Professor Hindsworth." A posh, shrill voice spoke out from behind them, owned by a snobbish woman with a turned-up nose. Her dirty brown hair was tightly pulled up into a high ponytail, icy azure eyes pierced into their souls to judge them. Over a crisp, snow coloured blouse, she wore a dark chocolate jacket, with beige, tight trousers to match, tucked in behind black hiking boots. "Archaeology is all about solving the mysteries of the past, any true archaeologist can tell you that without having to read it from a textbook, much like yourself."

"Of course, you'd be here…" The professor smiled weakly. "Mystery Inc., children, this is Tara Deacon. She's a leading archaeologist from Great Britain…"  
"England, actually," she interrupted him rudely, ignoring the teenagers to walk over to the children. "It is an honour to meet people from the Regions. I have tried to study the history of your homelands but our government has sadly restricted it from our 'prying eyes'. There must be major archaeological finds still hidden, awaiting discovery, right?"

Knowing that they had no way to answer her; Ash, Serena and Bonnie pushed Clemont towards the woman, leaving him to answer any of her questions which, after a while, he seemed pleased to do so. Whilst she had made a bad first impression, Tara really was obsessed with archaeology and history, but like all other archaeologists, was highly competitive due to the want to find an amazing discovery first. Of course, being one himself, that meant the professor wasn't too glad to see her, and neither was she him.

"Well, discoveries about legends and myths are being made all the time," Clemont was busy answering one of Tara's questions, pushing his glasses further up his nose proudly. "Just recently, the myth about the Prism Bottle's connection to…" A cough from his friends, and a chop of the neck motion from Bonnie, made him immediately seal his lips. There was a reason as to why she wasn't allowed knowledge on their half of the world's historical information.

"I understand, you four must be under strict guidelines," she half bowed, an act that made Ash raise his eyebrows. "I apologise for being a bother."

"Not at all, don't worry about it!" The inventor reassured her, actually glad he was able to nerd out with someone who could understand entirely what he was talking about.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Suddenly, Tara had almost teleported over to the teenagers, her icy eyes melted into sparkling clear waters of colour. "Are you truly Mystery Incorporated? The crime solving teenagers that have solved many a mystery and stopped multiple large-scale crimes like theft and money laundering in the process?"

"Well, yes," Velma blinked, wondering on how an ice queen turned into a squealing fangirl in a matter of seconds. "That's us."

"I cannot believe it!" Tara grinned excitably. "I am a huge fan. I have read into many of your cases and my last thesis was inspired on the motives of some of the culprits you have caught. I got a First for it, and may I say, it was the best First I've ever achieved."

"First?" Daphne inquired towards the professor, who smiled tiredly back at her.

"First is a grade for English Universities," he explained as politely as he could. "It's the highest grade a student can get."

"Oh." Daphne's eye twitched as the young British woman got too close to Fred, who was lapping up the compliments to his trap skills like a thirsty dog that needed the drink of 'ego boosting'. This twitch was noticed by Serena, who sympathised with the redhead. At least, in her case, Ash was blissfully innocent to the advances of other women, unlike Fred seemed to be.

"What seems to be the commotion?" All heads turned to two people who were exiting from the large dining tent.

One of them was a tall woman with wavy raven hair and olive, sun kissed skin. Her mahogany orbs studied the newcomers carefully as she placed her hands on her loose, baby blue shirt, which was tied in a knot to one side with the sleeves rolled up. She too had beige bottoms, this time as shorts, with knee height boots that were laced up to the top.

The man next to her was slightly obese with a T-shirt talking about Pie or something like that, covering most of his body. His knee length, white shorts only just poked out for viewing pleasure and his black socks – not too smart in the Egyptian heat, I know – curled over his undone hiking shoes. Squinted faded emerald eyes peered at them, with a hand ruffling through a jungled mess of chocolate curls.

"Oh look, it seems Hindsworth finally showed up," The female said smugly, showing off a thick Spanish accent. "What took you so long, Professor? Chronic back pain? Arthritis? Old age?"

"Well…" The professor meekly began to reply when Bonnie pushed him out of the way, visibly scowling.

"Well you're one to talk!" She suddenly began smirking, instantly causing Clemont to worry his head off about what was about to come out of her mouth. "So much makeup on your face can cause more than wrinkles!"

The woman gasped in horror as many of the others burst into laughter around them. When Clemont wasn't looking, Ash shared a sneaky high five with Bonnie.

"How… dare you!" The woman snarled angrily, eyes flashing with uncontrollable rage. "Why are children even on this site?! They should be in school, learning how to actually be useful instead of wasting my time here!"

"Wasting YOUR time?" Ash crossed his arms and huffed. "You're the one not doing anything useful right now, in fact, you're actually being annoying. Can anyone else here that annoying squeaking sound?"

"I can't," Bonnie winked at her older friend, almost laughing at her brother's beetroot red expression of embarrassment. "Oh wait, now that you mention it, I think I can just about hear it… and you're right, it is annoying! But where is it coming from?"

"Maybe a piece of garbage in the wind?" The ten-year-old suggested, enjoying this little game. "I heard trash is extremely annoying so, possibly…"

The woman screamed and stormed off, leaving everyone else behind her. Seconds passed with pure silence encompassing them all, until both Ash and Bonnie decided to speak at the same time.

"How rude."

Almost everyone burst into laughter suddenly, with Velma and a highly embarrassed Clemont being the only two who didn't, but Velma did have a quiet chuckle to herself. Once the laughter had ended, and tears had been wiped from eye corners, the man came forwards to introduce himself.

"Sorry about her, she's just like that apparently," he rubbed his hand through his messy hair again. "I'm Louis Groening, and that woman was Lucia Cortez. She's a rookie Archaeologist and treasure finder, whilst I'm experienced but only in theory, this is my first dig to be honest."

"Ah, I still remember the rush of my first excavation!" Hindsworth had suddenly cheered up and shook hands gleefully with Louis. "It's nice to meet you, unlike some other folk around here."

"Nice to meet you too, but she isn't the worst here," Louis shivered suddenly. "There's one more guy, his ego is so big that you could spot it from the moon, without a telescope at that. Even the mere mention of his name, Hen…"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY, HENRY?!" A loud man with a booming voice appeared out of nowhere, showing off his chest with a half done up shirt. A belt kept his brown trousers up, polished smart shoes proudly gleaming from his feet. The kids had sworn they'd seen this man before, even the murky muddy coloured fedora made something tick in their minds. "Henry Jones, archaeologist extraordinaire and… are those children?!"

"Here we go again…" Ash muttered out of annoyance.

"Excuse me, sir," Serena spoke up instantly, trying to drown out his sarcastic tone. "Why is your name and appearance similar to Indiana Jones from the movies?"

"GOOD QUESTION!" Henry yelled, making everyone around him cover his ears. "I was born with my name, can't change that, but when I was young, I watched those movies and I wanted to be that man, so here I am!"

"That is not the best motivation I've heard for entering the archaeological world," Clemont mumbled so that only those who he wanted to hear his words could actually hear them. "But it's something."

"That's the worst excuse!" Serena whisper-shouted at him. "It's like me saying I became a performer just to dance on stage and wear pretty dresses!"

"Now that's sexist." Bonnie deadpanned, ignoring the glares that were sent her way.

"So, Mr Jones…" Fred began, only to be interrupted by a hand in front of his face.

"PLEASE! It's Dr. Jones to you!"

' _Wait, don't tell me he actually took a doctorate like the film character!'_ Everyone thought at once, with a degree of shock or annoyance depending on each person.

"…Right, Dr. Jones," Fred had to correct himself, chuckling nervously whist fiddling with his ascot. "Why are you, an extraordinaire, doing at a heavily excavated site?"

"DON'T YOU KNOW?!" Once again, Henry's overly loud voice made people cover their ears. "There are rumours of a secret chamber in this burial site, and I, DR. HENRY JONES, AM GOING TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO FIND IT!" Multiple sets of eyes blinked at him for a few seconds. "Not until morning though, it's getting too late!" Everyone fell down in an anime fashion at his statement.

"Speaking of late," Tara spoke up, turning her view towards the white tent in the centre of the campsite.

"Food should almost be ready. Nights are really cold here and go dark quickly so we need to be in our tents before sundown. We have a very busy day tomorrow." She turned to the new comers. "I would advise you to put up your tents now, I don't want you to be doing it in the dark."

~0~o~0~

It turned out, that the titchy tents Freddie had packed weren't needed as Clemont came fully prepared. The teenagers, their dog, and an aging professor were gobsmacked that a fully set up tent, with bunk beds and enough room for twelve inside, could be stored inside a tiny little device. Technology, and by expanse science, truly was amazing. With the mega tent set up, the group of eleven, with Pikachu and Dedenne with them, joined the other four archaeologists for dinner.

Dinner was only a simple meal of mince with tomato sauce and rice, but the food was happily eaten with even asking's of second helpings – sixth in Shaggy and Scooby's case. Talk on the table turned to tomorrow's search of the site, with the kids and Mystery Inc. listening in silently.

"Unimaginable riches lie in wait for me," Lucia smugly grinned, staring down Henry, who had started up the same song and dance as earlier. "I deserve the treasure in the hidden chamber, after all, I was the one who realised the ignored chamber with those fascinating pictures on them held the key to its whereabouts."

"You came up with nothing!" Tara scoffed, turning her nose up at the fellow archaeologist in disgust. "Plus, they are not just pictures for you to marvel at! They are a visual retelling of the past, a look back into their time and their world, no just some piece you can hang up on your wall at home!"

"Scientifically speaking, your odds are 1 to 40,532 in the prediction that you will find it first," Louis nervously added, not wanting to get into the middle of a catfight. "Using statistics and knowledge, the odds are actually in my favour of finding the chamber first."

"Dream on!" Both women snarled at him, causing him to shrink back into his seat.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down!" Henry stood up, turning all of the attention onto him. "Stop your useless bickering. After, all, who was it that discovered the truth behind the connection of that batty old Chinese emperor, that crystal ball and those missing boys a while ago?"

Beside her, Serena felt Ash freeze in place, just as surprised as she was.

"Oh come off it!" Lucia rolled her eyes. "I did better, I recovered the body of the Puppet Master by sneaking into the regions a few weeks ago!"

"Both of you are incredibly dumb!" Tara yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "It's obvious that I…"

"We, Tara." Louis pipped up, gaining a nod in response.

"…Right, we, found out about that ghoul in the mountains a while back!"

The professor was about to speak, but closed his mouth at the frozen figures that sat beside and opposite him. Suddenly, they all got out of their seats and left without a word. He noticed that the others were too busy arguing to notice and slipped out himself, shocked to find the teens and the children huddled together whilst whispering loudly about something.

Just what had those four said to make them so nervous?


	3. Unearthing Discoveries!

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait.**

 **I was busy with life, writer's block and a month long illness (which I JUST overcame and now have caught ANOTHER cold) so yeah, no updates. But now, I update.**

 **Also, Happy Birthday Wanli! The creator of this universe turns an unknown age today (Never ask anyone their age or they might punch you one in the face) so this is ONE of my gifts to you, the other you'll get tomorrow, kay?**

 **Now, onto the reviews!**

 **Wanli8970: First suspect, heh? Well, you'll find out if you're right in the future. They do know a lot... gives some... motive, wouldn't you say? And yes, Clemont, loose lips sink ships, as they used to say.**

 **Matt: No, not really, there's new 'monsters' but the old ones aren't coming back. And calling me a couch potato won't get the chapter out faster when life is trying to kill me.**

 **Joshua Ketchum: Thanks, it's about to get a whole lot more interesting from here!**

 **Lightwing: Well, with Wanli's permission I have. We're planning many future stories... oops! Yeah, it was ages ago... like almost two years now. Jeez.**

 **Darkwing: Yep! Gotta find the best place for mummies, after all!**

 **Skarloey: Well, to make sense of the canon, you need to read three stories on Wanli8970's page first, then read mine as mine delves into canon that won't make sense unless you have read everything.**

 **Peter Sam: Thanks!**

 **Sal:... Just because of that. No... Well, not for you anyway.**

 **marshrabbit102: Oh wow, you really did that for this story? Thanks a lot! Sorry it took so long because life got in the way, but thank you. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **That should be everyone. Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Morning came all too quickly for the group, especially since the archaeologists forced breakfast down their mouths as fast as they could. Why? Well, it was an easy answer. Today was the day when they were going to enter the stone pyramid shaped temple and begin to uncover its mysteries. Led by Henry, thirteen humans, one dog and two Pokémon cautiously edged their way through the tight corridors that led deeper into the unknown. The only light source was the lit torches hanging from the walls, scenting the air with musty smoke thanks to two-thousand-year-old dust which – to Daphne's disgust – attached to their clothing and hair. Bitter silence released its grip on the group as the corridor opened up into an empty space devoid of anything but basic wall art and a few unlit torches.

"NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO SPLIT ON OUR SEPARATE WAYS!" Henry yelled, forcing everyone around him to cover their ears due to the rebounding echo. Taking the hint, he lowered the volume of his voice slightly. "There are three paths ahead, and it would make sense!"

"But I'M the one who tells everyone to split up…" Fred mumbled, pressing the tips of two fingers together with a pout on his lips. The Mystery Gang and the kids sighed in relief, glad that if anything, Fred was not in charge of the splitting groups.

"That would not be a good idea," Tara stated with a blank look on her face. She walked calmly past him, turning around when she reached the wall as her right hand carefully traced the surface. "As this place hasn't been discovered until recently, it is highly likely that the traps set by the ancients have not been triggered yet… just like this one." Gently, she pressed the shield of the solider painted on the wall and, as she had predicted, the shield went into the wall. Seconds later, a stone door slammed down over the entrance to the right-hand corridor. A loud scream followed the crashing sound of the door meeting the ground, a very high-pitched scream. The origin of that scream was the great Dr. Jones himself, clutching onto Lucia like Scooby would to Shaggy whenever they had been scared by an unexplained noise. With a sigh, Lucia pushed the fully-grown man off of her, and by push it meant she actually punched him in the face.

"With one possibility eliminated, that leaves a 50/50 chance between the two left over corridors leading to uncertain doom," Louis pulled out his tablet and began use it to calculate which one was most likely to lead to a safe path. "However, there seems to be no sign that can lead us to concluding which we want."

"Well, there may be an easy answer to that!" Without asking for their permission, Shaggy and Scooby were pushed through the entrance of the left corridor, blinking out of confusion. "They will show us the right way!"

"Wait, what?" The kids gave each other questioning looks, before their skin tones paled considerably as they realised what Fred, Daphne and Velma meant. Their suspicions were confirmed moments later when the two screamed and disappeared from view.

"Shaggy, Scooby, are you okay?!" Serena called down, after having rushed to the edge of the large hole made by the two falling.

"Ya know, we're like hanging." Shaggy joked weakly, holding on to the edge by his fingers.

"Reah! Ranging!" Scooby was clutching the lanky male as tightly as he could to prevent himself from falling down into what seemed like a never-ending hole. As the kids worked together to bring their friends back to solid ground, the archaeologists raised their eyebrows at the other three members of Mystery Inc.

"We know Shaggy and Scooby well, if the path isn't safe, they'll find out straight away." Velma replied, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "So, that does leave only one option left."

"You would think that," Professor Hindsworth chuckled, picking up a stone before chucking it towards the corridor. As soon as the stone touched the ground, the entire corridor collapsed in on itself. "But that was a trap too. There must be some way in from this room which isn't one of the three impossibilities."

"Great, more puzzles…" Daphne groaned, not happy with being stuck in a stuffy room until they managed to find a hidden entrance.

"Well, if you want to get out," Bonnie bounced her way over, smiling as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "Then you'd better help out. Otherwise this is gonna take SOOO much longer than without the extra hands!" With a bit of grumbling, everyone began searching the enclosed space for any clue. After a while, a tiny click made everyone stop out of fear.

"Okay, who caused that?" The professor asked and with that, everyone's eyes latched onto a certain raven-haired boy.

"Ooopss…" Ash nervously rubbed the back of his head, fingertips brushing against the sides of a torch. Before anyone could yell at him, the room began to tremble. Expecting the worst, everyone closed their eyes and waited but, nothing happened. Upon opening their eyes again, a hole had formed in the ground, revealing a staircase underneath it, the elusive fourth pathway.

"Wow, the most clumsiest way to find something but I guess we'll take it…" Clemont was staring at the stairs, before looking back at his friend, who was just as surprised as he was.

"Ah, the good old moveable torch trick! I had a feeling that would be the way in." Henry's voice had increased by a few decibels, much to the horror of the others. "WELL, COME NOW EVERYONE, NEW FINDINGS AWAIT!"

"Yeah, once you shut up, that is." Lucia scoffed, and much to everyone else's delight, Henry quietened down considerably after that… for a while.

~0.o.0~

Going deeper into the temple prompted the switch from flame lit torches to electronic lamps that could be easily hung from the circular stone holders for the old torches the Egyptians would have used. The stairs evened out after the fiftieth step and led to… a dead end.

"That's just great, turn around everyone!" Louis called out, not even trying to predict the likelihood of a secret passage anywhere.

"No!" Tara, just like earlier, began to search the wall for pressure points or movable objects. "There must be something hidden here. Stairs wouldn't just lead to a dead end when the other passages were all just fakes."

"Right," Lucia passively nodded in agreement. "Let's find it then, shall we?" Once again, the search for a hidden switch or lever began, and this time Daphne decided not to pitch her hand in, opting to lean against the wall.

"Why do you think it'll work agai-aaahhh!" The wall slid to one side on a pivoted axis, causing the redhead to fall through into the room next door. She landed with a thump, to which everyone crowded around her to check if she was okay.

"Trust Dangerprone Daphne to find something without even putting in the effort to find it." Velma chuckled to herself – Shaggy and Scooby nodded since they had overheard her – whilst Fred was helping the poor girl get back onto her feet.

"Oh… my… God…" Henry had pushed past the blockage of people, treading carefully around the chamber with awe striking his eyes. "It's… it's… BEAUTIFUL!"

The chamber was decorated wall to wall in stunning art, the colours as bright and vibrant as the day the paint dried. Hieroglyphs joined the images of the Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, telling a story that only a few could understand. At the sides of the chamber, golden statues of wild cats and large dogs created perfect, straight lines as if they were watching over the precious artefacts that lay ahead of them. Each of the corners was hidden by a black box with golden detail intricately painted on the sides and tops, showing scenes of life, work and play from the ancient past. Dead on in the centre of the left and right walls lay two sarcophaguses, once again painted with bright blues, velvet reds and shining golds, presumably empty or holding two wealthy mummies on the inside.

Surprisingly, the archaeologists – minus Professor Hindsworth – weren't drooling in excitement at a completely untouched chamber, one that had not been ransacked by thieves or bandits. Instead, they had a cool head, looking slowly from one carefully placed artefact to the next. The group spread out slightly, examining everything they could without touching, not wanting to wake up some restless spirit – just in case there was one.

"So much detail, and to such a high quality!" Tara had pulled out a notepad and pen from her jacket and began to eagerly take notes. "Obviously this was made by, and possibly for, a wealthy Egyptian, maybe even a Pharaoh!"

"Well, whomever made it had good tastes," Lucia's eyes were scanning over the golden statues with a greedy glint to them. "All authentic, and valuable."

"Of course, they are! Due to the hardships we had to face getting in here, and the fact this temple was buried until five years ago," Once again, Louis was calculating and crunching the numbers until he came up with a percentage. "There's a 99.9999998% chance of authenticity!"

"More like one hundred if you ask me…" Serena muttered to Clemont, who nodded back with a frown on his face. There was something wrong here, he had a hunch but had not evidence to prove his hunch was right. The way that the archaeologists were acting, considering the sheer amazingness of the discovery at hand, was suspicious to say the least.

"AHHH, HIEROGLYPHS!" Henry's yelling was back, much to everyone's disgust. He stared at the wall for a good few minutes before speaking once more. "I have no idea what they say." With that, everyone fell to the ground anime style.

"Don't you like know what they say, professor?" Shaggy asked as soon as everyone had stood back up and had brushed the dirt of the floor off of themselves.

"Well, my ancient languages are a bit rusty due to a lack of use," Hindsworth coughed, covering his mouth as he did so. "However, from what I can understand, we were right to believe that this temple was built in honour of the boy king, Tutankhamun!"

Finally, the other archaeologists gave the reaction they were meant to give upon discovering the chamber. Their eyes sparkled, lips cracked into a smile, skin radiated energy but it only lasted for a few seconds before they returned to the forced calm persona.

"No way!" Bonnie gasped. "But I thought his grave was rushed or something…"

"Yes, the tomb of Tutankhamun was rushed," the professor continued, happy to explain everything to the children from the Regions. "Mostly due to his sudden death, however, a temple could have easily have been built during his lifetime. Considering what we've seen so far, it most likely was finished a year before his death, so he may have been in this very room himself!"

"That's amazing, professor!" Velma grinned, justifiably excited by the prospect of the find. She, like all of the others, was so swept up in the joy of the chamber's discovery that she didn't hear a creaking sound from behind her.

"It is, quite the find," Lucia agreed, but smirked haughtily in Hindsworth's direction. "It's such a shame you might not be able to make it further in, like we're going to now."

"I am perfectly capable of continuing onwards!" The professor frowned angrily, not best pleased with what she was insinuating.

"Come on guys, chill out!" Fred, ever the leader, tried to break up any possible fighting as one of the lids of a sarcophagus slid open, with a dried, skinny hand creeping out with it. Shaggy turned his head back to the left, only to freeze and begin stuttering at what he was seeing. His actions drew attention from the others – all minus a certain boy who was standing right in front of the sarcophagus – who looked in his direction, only to freeze up in fear themselves.

"Umm… guys?" Ash tipped his head to the side slightly, raising a questioning eyebrow. "What's the matter? It's not that cold in here…"

"B-b-b-be-hi-hind y-y-you!" Clemont stuttered madly, teeth chattering against each other.

"What?"

"M-m-m-mummy!"

"Mummy?" With that, the ten-year-old turned around, only to wish he hadn't. Meeting his face was a tall, slender figure wrapped in mouldy bandages from head to toe. Where the bandages had slipped, brown, vacuumed skin was shown, stuck to what was left of a once living human body. Two golden pinpricks of light shone from the empty, dark eye sockets, something of which may have simply been a trick of the light. The living corpse smelt terrible, the stench wafting through the gathered beings which made them grasp their noses tightly as if they would fall of if they even breathed a hint of the smell. For a moment, nobody moved a muscle as their brain decided on what action to do next. And, as the Mummy began to move, they all thought of the same thing together and shouted in unison.

"RUN!"


End file.
